


There's a boy climbing the Barricade

by Fictionandfairylights



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionandfairylights/pseuds/Fictionandfairylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if it was Grantiare not Eponine in little fall of rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a boy climbing the Barricade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a birthday present for my sister, my first fanfic, it's really short (like my sister) but I hope you enjoy it <3

Grantiare popped his head over the barricade, and grinned amongst the gun shots echoing around him. He clambered over, falling at the last moment and landing on a heap on the floor, a flash of pain darting through his eyes.   
"You fool!" Enjoralas bellowed, "What were you thinking?" Grantiare pulled himself upright against an upturned chest, and leaned back slowly, eyes closed.   
"Oh Apollo, you always were blind to what's in front of you." Grantiare let his arm drop and revealed his chest, a growing pool of scarlet soaking through his worn and ripped shirt. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small pouch.  
"Ammo." Grantiare grunted the single word and without opening his eyes, threw the bloodstained pouch at Enjoralas before wincing, and spitting a mouthful of blood on the floor.  
"Grantiare" Enjoralas gasped and ran to his side, placing his hands on the wound in a feverish attempt to stop the ever steady bleeding. "Someone get me bandages, now!" His voice cracked and broke, tears falling, a slow trickling path, clearing the dirt and dust from Enjoralas' contorted face. "You fool." He repeated again, quietly, the stem of blood escaping his shaking fingers.   
Grantiare opened his eyes slowly and stared into Enjoralas', the black ones gazing into the tearing blue ones, into Enjoralas' very soul.   
"Enj-" He began but was cut off,   
"No don't speak, don't waste your strength"  
"Enj-"  
"No!"  
"Apollo let me finish!" Grantiare's breathing was shallowing, pain evident in his eyes, as he leant forward and clung to Enjoralas, placing his forhead againt his chest and closing his eyes. Rain began to fall, mixing with the tears now streaming silently down Enjoralas' face.   
"Don't you fret m'sieur, I don't feel any pain, this little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." Grantiare looked up at his friend, and wiped away his tears before placing his hands either side of his head.  
"Why did you get the ammo Grantiare? Why?! You don't believe in the revolution, you don't believe in anything."   
"I believe in you." Tears now cascading down the blondes face, he let out a sob, and shoulders shaking, placed his hands on his dying friends. Grantiare pulled himself up with a gasp of pain and placed a soft kiss on Enjoralas' forehead, his dry cracked lips pressing against the soft skin. Sighing, Grantiare let himself go and collapsed down into Enjoralas' arms, weak legs splaying outwards, his body begin to convulse. Lying in Enjoralas' arms, blood now covering his whole torso Grantiare smiled one last time, his face relaxing into peace. A grubby hand came up and stroked a soft cheek, fingers shaking.  
"Vive le France." With that the flickering light faded from Grantiare's still smiling face, just as day turned to a starless night, leaving dark remains in it's wake.


End file.
